


Semper Fidelis

by Alternis



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternis/pseuds/Alternis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started when our fingertips met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semper Fidelis

I immediately scooted away from her while apologizing profusely with my redden face. She giggled and closed the distance between us. Her hand was warm on top of mine.

I wondered if she enjoyed my reactions to her touch.

It surprised me when she told me this was her first serious relationship. She had charmed many with her personality, her appearance, and her music. I had thought that maybe she had many lovers. But it quickly became apparent that she was learning as well. Our early fumbling during the night was proof of that.

I told her I couldn't offer her much in terms of a romantic partner.

She replied, " _Your love is more than enough_."

I stumbled and tripped over my next choice of words, but thankfully she silenced my awkward stammering with a kiss.

The townsfolk is overjoyed when we walk hand-in-hand. My younger brother congratulates me and proceeds to sigh over the princess.

There's times where my uncertainties creep up. The princess is a better fighter than I. I have fears I cannot quell about ghosts. I failed to protect the dragon I am a sworn knight of. I would ask myself if I was worthy of her, only for her to assure me that I am the one she loves. Somehow, I was blinded to her insecurities. She was better at appearing confident in herself than I.

So, when she asked me, " _Am I beautiful_?" I see it in her eyes. I see that she thinks she's nothing special. That she's not worth dying for. That she's not worth anyone's time.

And I feel hopeless to comfort her.

Without words, I embrace her. She buries her head into my shoulder. And we stay like this until our legs tire out, so we just lay on the bed together.

It isn't too long before she falls asleep and I am alone with my thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> just, uh, cross-posts my good stuff lmao  
> its not the best, but i'm still proud  
> originally posted: 2013


End file.
